


The Cold Inside (MakoHaru)

by korolevax



Series: Free! Swim Club Oneshots & Lemons [2]
Category: Free!
Genre: Cute, Fluff, M/M, Oneshot, Sick Character, makoharu fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-15
Updated: 2016-03-15
Packaged: 2018-05-26 22:23:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6258097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/korolevax/pseuds/korolevax
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Haru gets a cold and Mako nurses him back to health like the awkwardly adorable giant he is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Cold Inside (MakoHaru)

✿✿✿

Haru's body ached in the most uncomfortable way. His muscles were more sore than they could have been after a solid day of training, his chest burning like he'd been holding his breath. And all for nothing.

Just a stupid cold.

He tossed and turned around on the sofa, tugging the fleece blanket closer up on his shoulders. He was sweating and shivering at the same time. Angry grumbles wouldn't stop coming from his chest.

It was about three hours after he had been feeling sick when he heard someone coming home. Of course, it was the one and only Makoto. He lived close enough to stop by randomly, but now happened to actually be of some use.

Haru first heard the clicking of his front door, followed by the lazy shuffling of Mako's feet. "Haru?" He called out, turning around the corner.

Mako had a gentle smile plastered over his face as he looked into Haru's living room. Despite what Haru suspected, Mako's smile only grew.

"Are you sick?" He asked, his voice light and airy as if he found it amusing.

Haru nodded, burying his face into the corner of his blanket. "No."

That only made Makoto laugh. He walked around the corner and crouched down by the couch. He leaned against the armrest, so close to Haru's face he thought he may get the other boy sick.

"I think you're sick." Makoto insisted. He cocked his head, fine hair falling over his brow.

Haru nodded in return. He didn't want to say anything, for his voice was probably too hoarse to back up his statement. "I don't think so."

The taller boy sighed, standing up and stretching out his long legs. He turned away and began to walk to the kitchen. "I'll make some mackerel then. Doesn't that sound good?"

He looked over his shoulder at the boy on the couch. Haru picked up his head in intrigue, only to feel his stomach grow queasy at the thought of food. Groaning, Haru rolled over and clutched his stomach.

"Thought so." Mako murmured triumphantly. He walked back, sitting at the foot of Haru's couch. "Did you take any medicine?"

The blue haired boy huffed, turning to face Mako as his stomach finally settled. "There was non-drowsy medicine in the cabinet." He said quietly.

Mako bit his cheek in thought. "Does your chest hurt? You sound stuffy."

Haru looked at him blankly. It was a soft stare, waiting to see if Makoto was planning on leaving or not. Of course, he stayed--like the angel he was--and just stood up. He turned his back to Haru as he opened up a few cabinets and searched inside.

"I'm not a kid." Haru insisted blatantly. "It's just a cold, I'll be fine."

Just that was enough to make Makoto beam. "So you are sick?" He clicked his tongue and resumed searching through the shelves.

Haru pushed himself further into the cushions, hoping he would soon enough disappear. He watched curiously as Mako came back, a small blue jar in his hand. The taller boy crouched down beside the couch again. The jar smelled of menthol as he cracked it open.

"No." Haru's eyes widened a bit, and Mako couldn't help but laugh to see that expression from him.

Makoto scooped his fingers into the jar and took some vapor rub out of the jar. "It'll make you feel better, just lift up your shirt."

Haru shook his head again, his hands holding onto the edge of the blanket defiantly. "I'm not your little brother, I don't need you to take care of me."

Even as he said that, Makoto could see Haru's hands loosen their death grip on his shield of a blanket. The sick boy looked away, his eyes staring at the threads on his cushion.

"Trust me," Makoto smiled as he reached down and pushed up the edge of Haru's shirt, "I don't see you as my litter brother."

Makoto laughed quietly to himself. Normally Mako's cheerfulness would make Haru feel at ease. Maybe it was the sickness, maybe it was the overwhelming smell of menthol, but Haruka's chest only grew tighter.

He kept his head tilted away from Makoto as the other boy placed his hands on his chest. The vapor rub was tingling, and it had that odd medicinal smell, but he had to admit he could already breathe a bit easier. Haruka closed his eyes, breathing deeply as Makoto massaged his chest.

Haru blinked tiredly, turning his head back to Makoto as the rubbing stopped. "Did you almost fall asleep on me?" Makoto chuckled, twisting the lid back onto the jar.

Shaking his head, Haru pulled his shirt down. "The cold just makes me tired."

Makoto smiled over his shoulder as he walked back to put the vapor rub back in the cabinet. "Are you hungry?"

Just the thought of food made Haruka a little nauseous again. He wanted to say no, but Makoto was standing just by the kitchen. He could already imagine that boy's tall and awkward frame lumbering around. If he said no, he might leave.

"Yeah. I think I could try something." Haru said quietly.

Makoto quickly turned his head to Haru, a wide smile taking over his face. "I'll make us some soup. Go ahead and find a movie to watch or something." Makoto nodded his head towards the television before walking into the kitchen.

And just like that, Makoto had made himself at home there. Haru hid his face under the blanket again, trying to ignore the smile that tugged at his lips. He reached over and grabbed the remote from the table as he turned on the TV.

He scrolled through the channels, absentmindedly ignoring nearly each and every one. Haruka's gaze kept drifting towards his friend in the kitchen. The other boy had a soft smile, his hair falling over his face as he looked down at the vegetables he was cutting up and dumping into the pot of water. Was he even humming to himself?

Haru felt himself smiling again and sank deeper into the couch. He left the television turned onto a very boring looking drama, but he was too lazy to change the channel.

"Soup is ready." Makoto said gingerly, ducking his head into the living room to check on Haru. He neatly balanced two bowls in his hands. He nudged Haru with a wide smile, gesturing for the boy to sit up.

With a groan, Haru picked himself up and make room for Makoto on the couch. The cushions dipped a little as the other boy sat down, and Haruka leaned in against him. He didn't say anything about how close they were; he just took his bowl from Makoto's hands and sipped at it eagerly.

"Did you put mackerel in this?" Haru asked quietly, knitting his brows as he looked at Mako.

Nodding, the light haired boy took a sip as well. "You didn't have broth in your pantry, so I made some out of mackerel and added some vegetables from your fridge."

Haru couldn't think of anything to say other than 'that's amazing.' He felt stupid just at the idea, and let the soup burn his tongue a little bit. "Thank you."

Makoto nodded. He was too humble to even mutter the words 'your welcome,' so he kept sipping at his soup. The light from the television threw light across the room.

The knot in Haru's stomach seemed to do somersaults. The food tasted great, but he felt too queasy to take it any longer. He lurched forward and quickly set the cup on the table before he spilled it, and then tucked his head between his knees.

"H-Haru?" Makoto said worriedly. He leaned forward and set down his food, watching Haru as sadness riddled his face. "Are you going to be sick? I can get you a bag--"

"I'm fine." Haru said quickly. He felt awful in all honestly, but Makoto moving away for even a few seconds wouldn't help him. His presence seemed to have a calming effect.

Makoto reached forward, leaning across Haru's back and grabbing the other boy's shoulder. He pulled Haruka to the side, and the dark haired boy let out a soft huff as Mako forced him to lay gently down on his lap.

Haru blinked slowly up at Makoto, who smiled as he looked down and sifted his fingers through Haru's hair. "You should sleep." Makoto said quietly, placing his hand on Haruka's chest again. "If you're tired."

His heart fluttered as well, beating against his ribcage and begging Makoto didn't notice it. He closed his eyes and waited to fall asleep. It didn't seem to come soon enough.

He thought he was dreaming, but Haru wasn't sure he had fallen asleep yet by the time he had felt another pair of lips against his. They were warm and soft, melting against his as if he was taking the heat right out of them.

Soft tickles ran over his face as Haru opened his eyes. Dirty blonde hair cascaded around his as Makoto leaned down, kissing Haruka deeply. They stayed like that for longer than either of them could remember. The green tinge of his hair still lingered in Haru's eyes as Mako pulled away.

Haru looked up plainly at the taller boy, his lips slightly parted as if they were about to ask for more. He wanted too--lord, he wanted too so badly--but just seeing Makoto's smile was enough to ease the aching in his chest. For now.

"Go to sleep." Makoto smiled gently, running his fingers through Haruka's hair.

He was still reluctant. Haru kept his eyes glued to the television, but even the bright light gave him no energy to keep them open.

"Don't worry, I'll be here when you wake up." Makoto said after a moment.

Haruka fell asleep easier than he ever had before.

✿✿✿


End file.
